Three on Three
by Skylar Song
Summary: A group of three girls has formed a band and are trying to make it to the top. Then the day comes when their managers calls and says they're going to L.A. There the girls meet some very special guys that can help them get signed and become famous.
1. Chapter 1

- flashback -

- flashback -

Ring ring

"Hello?" I asked through the phone. It was Jared, our band manager, "No way!" I yelled then hung up. "GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO L.A.!!"

Immediately Alex and Shay started flipping out.

"We're WHAT?!" Shay yelled, almost tripping over her guitar on her way over to me.

"GONG TO L.A.!" I repeated. "That was Jared on the phone and he said we're gonna try it out in L.A.!"

"THIS IS GREAT!" Alex yelled, jumping over the coffee table to get to us.

"I know!" Shay and I yelled at the same time.

All three of us started jumping up and down saying "We're going to L.A.! We're gonna be rockstars!"

-end of flashback –

It's been three months since our manager said we we're coming to L.A. So far our gigs haven't been bad, but definitely not the rockstar worthy stuff we were expecting within the first months. We soon realized we we're expecting way too much.

Overall, the money is enough to pay for the apartment we live in, the necessities, and some luxuries, like new equipment, but we are also teens, so we can't spend all our time on our music to earn the money. Jared home-schools us. And if teenage girls don't get their fill of staring at hot guys, there will be consequences.

"TV on," I said leaning over to edge of the couch to look at the TV. I was upside down and the blood flow was starting to get to me.

"You have to actually press the buttons," Alex said to me while pointing at the remote.

"Accio remote," I said sticking out my hand in the direction of the remote. Unexpectedly, the remote came flying across the room, hitting me hard in the stomach. "OW!" I yelled. Shay started laughing.

I sat up and glared at her for a second. I flipped through the channels until I found Discovery. A Haunting was on.

"Change it, that stuff freaks me out," Shay said.

"You really believe in that?" Alex asked smiling.

"No, it just freaks me out!" Shay replied. I rolled my eyes.

knock knock

"Come in," Alex yelled. Jared walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," we replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just got your check cashed from Thursday," he said setting an envelope on the table. Shay was closest, seeing as she was in the bean bag chair. She snatched it up before Alex or I could get it.

"Three hundred for each," Shay said raking out her money and handing the envelope to me.

"Wow, they pay good," I said getting my money out of the envelope.

"You know what this means?" Shay asked.

"Shopping?" Alex asked even though she didn't have to. Shay loved to shop.

We just came out of a store when Alex told us to stop.

"What?" Shay and I asked.

"I saw a sign for a gig," she replied, walking over to where she saw it. I followed suit.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street…

"I like the one with the red hair," Jason said.

The boys of Connect Three just happened to be across the street at a Starbucks. They were all looking over to the girls across the street: Skylar, Shay and Alex.

"I think the one with the straight brown hair is cutem" Shane replied.

"What about you, Nate?" Jason asked. "Do you like one of them?"

"Yeahm the one with the curly hair," Nate said.

"Let's go," Shane said.

"Over there?" asked Nate.

"Yes," Shane replied.

Back on the other side of the street…

"Jared?" Alex asked into her cell phone. "Yeah, we just found a gig for Tuesday…"

- boys P.O.V. -

"Here, watch this," Shane said.

- girls P.O.V. -

I looked over to the edge of the sidewalk where I saw Shane Gray tripping over the sewage drain while trying to flip. Or, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled and ran over. And I didn't run over because I was overly obsessed with Connect Three, it's just because I care if someone gets injured.

"Are you alright?" Shay yelled running up to Shane too. I just noticed Nate and Jason standing there.

"Yeah," Shane grunted, getting up. "I'm fine."

"Smooth," Jason said giving Shane a hand.

Alex walked over and hung up her cell phone. She was speechless.

Okay. We aren't obsessed, necessarily, but everyone knows who Connect Three is. And we do like their music. Actually, they are on of our influences.

"Hi, I'm Shane," Shane said, recovering and trying to look cool. He stuck our his hand for us to shake.

"We know," we all said at the same time. I stuck out my hand then stuck it out to Jason, then Nate.

"Are you guys fans?" Jason asked.

"You're an influence for our band, so yeah, just a tad," I replied smiling. Alex was still awed that Jason was standing right in front of her.

- Our story -

When we we're an aspiring band, we began to choose influences, you know so we could specify out musical genre. Well, one of those bands just so happened to be Connect Three. We never included them in our favorite bands until then, but we don't have posters of them all over our walls or are devoted fans. We just listen to them.

Though, over the time of listening to them, we have developed favorites. Shay likes Shane the best, Alex likes Jason the best, and I like Nate the best.

- end -

"Oh," Shane replied.

"It's not like we're obsessed with you, definitely not. We just like you. We like your style of music," I retorted. I don't want to sound like a fangirl.

"That's cool," Nate said. Finally, he speaks!

"Yeah. Well we saw you over here while we were in Starbucks," Jason started.


	2. Chapter 2

Now the infamous cliffhanger shall be relvealed! Lucky you!

Anyway I WANT REVEIWS PEOPLE! If you've read my other fanfics you should know I want reveiws and you should know I wont post unless I get some! (Well, that is if you've read my last chapter on the other JB/CT fanfic)

disclaimer: I own nothing.

"We thought that maybe you'd like to maybe come join us?" Shane asked.

"Sure!" Shay replied before Alex could gain control of her mouth or I could de-fuzzle my brain enough to comprehend those last two sentences.

"I'd love to," Alex got out.

"Let's go," I replied.

"Great!" Nate replied smiling.

"We walked to the other side of the street together, and Nate was closest to me. I actually had to stop myself from hyperventilating. I could tell Alex did too, and I'm pretty sure Shay was trying to calm herself over there beside Shane.

When we got over there, they led us to their table. They pulled up some chairs for us and held them out for us.

"Thank you," I said as Nate held my chair out for me.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. Oh my gosh, am I MELTING? If I'm not on the outside, I know my insides are.

"What do you want?" Jason politely asked us.

"A green tea latte with a giant chocolate chip cookie," I said smiling.

"How'd you know so fast?" Shay asked.

"I'm addicted to Starbucks. I have about memorized the menu," I replied. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I should have," Shay replied, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like you," Shane said to Jason.

Shay and Alex had no idea what they wanted so Jason and I gave some suggestions.

After we all ordered what we wanted, we had almost nothing to talk about.

"So you're in a band?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What do you play?" he asked.

"Drums. And guitar occasionally," I replied.

"That's cool. I love drums," he replied.

"She taught me how to play bass," Alex said. "It's not really hard though."

"And she taught me how to play guitar," Shay added.

"So you could play all three?" Nate asked.

"Well, no. I decided to play an instrument I _didn't _know how to play. My neighbor was the drummer in their Christian band though, and I got her to teach me," I said.

"That's interesting," Shane replied.

"We spent a lot of time in your neighborhood that summer," Alex said smiling.

"I know," I replied.

"So how did you guys start a band?" Jason asked.

"Sky wrote a story about us being in a band and we thought it was a cool idea so we did it," Alex replied.

"And none of you knew how to play your instruments?" Nate asked smiling.

"I know. But some of our songs have violin and sax, which I play," I replied.

"You play a lot of instruments," Shane said.

"Music is her life," Shay said.

"Seriously," Amex and I said together.

When we got our orders I started eating my cookie while my drink cooled. I saw Nate looking at me while I was eating. It was starting to make me paranoid.

"Do you want a piece?" I asked him.

"No I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked smiling.

"Yes," he smiled back. Shay rolled her eyes at me. I nudged her. She giggled and nudged me back a little harder. I laughed and nudged her again, a little harder than last time.

"Hey!" Alex said because Shay bumped into her. All three of us started laughing.

"Do you always act like this?" Shane asked smiling.

"Yes!" we all replied.

"You should see us with Twizlers," Alex said.

"Do we want to?" Nate asked. We laughed.

After we hung out at Starbucks and got to know each other we realized wat time it was.

"Crudolli! We gotta go!" I said looking at my watch.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Four o'clock!" I replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Shay responded.

"I'm sorry we have to rush out of here, we have to get prepared for a show tonight," I said sincerely to the boys

"It's alright. Hey, here are out numbers. Call us sometime," Shane said getting his phone out. We all exchanged numbers then I, Shay and Alex were off. (A/N: It's Saturday)

"That was AMAZING!" Shay almost yelled when we got to the café we were playing at that night.

"I KNOW!" Alex and I almost yelled back.

"NATE! CONECT THREE!" I shrieked.

"JASON!" Alex squealed.

"PHONE NUMBERS!" Shay almost yelled.

"OH MY GOSH WE HAVE CONNECT THREE'S NUMBERS!!" Alex yelled.

"THEY HAVE OURS!" I yelled.

We couldn't stop flipping out, so by the time we got on stage we were pumped. We played one of our favorites then introduced ourselves.

During our second song I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. He waved. How'd he know? I saw more familiar faces and waves. I could tell Shay and Alex saw them too.

* * *

OOOHH YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

I am so evil ;) I design my stories so that they are always left off on cliffhangers or on the end of reveals of cliffhangers. But I am an infamous cliffhanger maker. I've written a lot of this story in a notebook and I have the end of every chapter marked like this: (cliffhanger). You can even ask my friends! (I'mShay is the one I would ask)

ANYWAY! Reviews or no chapter two!

_-Sky_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, like I've said before: I want reviews! And soon, the reveiws from ImShay(my friend Chey) aren't going to count!

I hope you like it, Shay and Alex liked it when they read it out of my notebook.

R&R

**disclaimer:** I own nada

* * *

- backstage -

"Hey! How'd you find our where we were playing?" I asked when we got backstage.

"We got bored and found our where you were playing tonight," responded Nate.

"How?" Shay asked, taking her guitar off.

"We followed you," Shane smiled and winked at Shay.

"Stalkers!" I said, my eyes getting wide as I pointed at all of them. I smiled and laughed with Shay and Alex.

"That was a litte…" Jason began.

"Strange?" Asked Alex.

"Yes," he replied.

"Get used to it," Shay replied.

"So did you like our music?" I asked.

"You guys are really good," Nate said, impressed. "We were thinking…"

- inside Sky's head -

OMG! They want us to be an opening act! Wait, no they aren't. They wouldn't. I mean, they're famous. But if they were that would be KILLER! O wonder what they are gonna say…?

- inside Shay's head -

NO WAY! They want us to go on tour! Well, maybe not. But Hey! That's what it sound slike. But why would they want us on tour? We wouldn't play as an opening act. They already have one. So why would they want us on tour? OMG! MAYBE… No, they wouldn't… but now I wonder…

- inside Alex's head -

I want a cupcake. OOOHHH! I want a Jason cupcake! You know, one shaped like his head…That would be a good freakin' cupcake! And it would be filled with Rocky Road ice cream. Wow. I really want that cupcake now…

- back to Sky's P.O.V. -

"We were thinking…" Nate started (A/N: I really wanted this to be a cliffhanger but it was too short!)

"We wanted to get you signed on our record label," Shane finished.

I, Shay and Alex all screamed. We jumped up and down and we have Nate, Shane and Jason the biggest hugs ever.

"NO WAY!" I screamed."

"THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Shay screamed.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" Alex screamed.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I squealed fastly while jumping up and down, then I hugged Nate again.

- later that night -

The boys took Shay, Alex and I out to dinner to celebrate the record signing.

"I still think it's amazing," I said taking a bite of my salad.

"I know!" Shay and Alex replied. They guys smiled at us and we all smiled back.

I was wearing my TCS outfit, the outfit I made for being in the band. It's a red and black plaid mini-skirt with a black floral lace and 3 decorative silver buttons on the side. The shirt is a checkered T-shirt and black skulls on white fabric long sleeves. There were buttons all up the right side.

Shay was wearing a gray sweater that went just past her bust with a white cami underneath. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and black leggings, and Alex was wearing a rainbow cami with a pair of ripped blue jeans and gray leggings that you could see through the holes. She had her blue "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" jacket on over everything and it went so well.

"We need to practice. And write more songs," I said.

"You're too obsessed with writing songs," Alex said.

"Oh, shut up," I replied.

After dinner it was about nine. We all had time to blow, so the guys asked us to come over for a bit.

"Wanna watch a move?" Nate asked when we got to their house. None of us said anything, we were so awed by their _mansion._ It was huge, well kept and just amazing.

"Girls?" asked Jason.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Alex replied coming back to earth.

"Like it?" Shane asked motioning to the house.

"Yes!" Shay and I replied together.

"What movie?" Come choose," Nate said from the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" I said walking into the huge room. It had an entire wall make of windows and three giant bookshelves. One was completely filled with video games and movies. The other two were packed with books. I was amazed by the collections.

"You have every Stephen King ever written!" I said finding the King arrangement.

"Yeah, you like King's works?" he asked.

"He's one of my favorite authors!" I replied.

"You can borrow them, if you like."

"No way! Thank you!" I said going over to hug him.

"Ooh," Shay said teasing me when she walked in the living room with Shane. I got up and ran after her, tackling her and landing on a couch.

Shane started laughing and Alex came in to see what the noise was about. Jason followed close behind her.

"What happened here?" Alex asked warily.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

We voted on a movie and halfway through we all fell asleep. I fell asleep with my head on Nate's chest, Shay fell asleep with hers on Shane's lap, and Alex fell asleep with Jason's arm around her.

* * *

Okay, they really like that part! Haha. Well anyhoo, time to review! Oooh, that rhymed!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_-Sky_


End file.
